Elemento Love
by GoddessxNyte
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella to protect her what he doesn't realize is that she doesn't need protecting. Join Edward as he realizes Bella isn't as innocent as he thinks. Normal canon pairing and OC, CO written with Kaylee-Bella, ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples yes I know i shouldn't be writing a new story with the other one I have going but this one just kept popping up in my head. **

**I do not own twilight but please read and tell me what you think. Review make me happy :)  
**

**Chapter one**

**Bella pov:**

"_Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes-making me as we as if this were my second jump of the day. I rolled up onto the balls of my feet. "No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was lovely. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…and flung myself off the cliff. (Pages358-359)_

The wind felt like it was stopping my fall; the rocks were coming out as if to catch me, the water rose to assist the other elementsand fire came to my aid to keep me warm. I felt all this power in my veins, the rush, the feeling of fulfillment. I opened my eyes to see Jacob and Sam staring up at me. I saw the elements surrounding me. I willed myself down onto the water and walked to shore above the water. As soon as my feet touched the ground Jacob came running towards me but before he could get close the earth came up and surrounded me. "Bella let me through what's wrong?" "I'm sorry Jake but I've got to go, something's calling to me." "Bella wait!" "Earth, fire, water and air take me home." Just like that I was gone, one second I was at first beach the next I'm outside my home. I opened the door to find Alice sitting on the couch. "It's good to see you Alice. How did you know I'd be coming home?" "I didn't know what to expect all I knew is that I need to come see you, I was being pulled and I still don't understand." "It's alright Alice what is it you want? I'm not hurt but I know you saw me jump." "It's Edward Bella he needs you, he's gone to the Volturi to ask for death, he thinks you're dead." "WHAT?! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE THINK I'M DEAD ALICE?!" "Rose called and told him you jumped to end your life. We have to save him lets go, I wouldn't be bring you with me if I had another way."

"It's alright Alice lets go, hold my hand I'll teleport us there."

"You can teleport? How you're not a vampire or anything else."

"I'm a witch Ali; at least that is what my powers are telling me. I can live forever too but I can still died, vampire venom can change me to become one of you guys but I won't have to drink blood and I can still bare children. I'll just me more durable"

"Oh ok then lets teleport to Volterra"

"Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Spirit take us to Volterra to the Volturi castle."

When I opened my eyes we were there right outside a beautiful castle, it was big but beautiful none the less. We walked inside and I saw a human girl at the counter, I walked up to her and asked, "hello I've come to see the volturi please take me to their chambers now!" She had no choice but to obey, we walked to the darker area id the chambers there sat three men. Aro, Marcus and Caius, I saw Edward in the corner on the floor he wasn't moving. "Hello gentlemen, would you kindly give me back my mate before I kill you all? I'm not in the mood to play today." Aro came up to me first, "Why hello you must be Isabella, Edwards mate well no I cannot let him up he has attempted to break a law." "Do you not know who I am?!" I yelled "I am Isabella Swan queen of all mythical creatures!! You shall do as I say NOW!!!" Aro quickly bowed as did all the other vampires. Edward rose to his feet and walked towards me. "Bella what are you doing here? I thought you were dead, maybe I am dead and I'm in heaven with you." "Edward you aren't dead we are alive and I am queen of your kind of all mythical creatures. I'm a witch born and destined to fall in love with a vampire and to become a vampire." "Bella we are alive we are together again I'm so happy." "No Edward we aren't together there is much me and you need to talk about and that is one of the things we should talk about lets go." "Your _highness_, how can we be sure you are who you say you are?" Aro foolishly asked "Shall I give you a demonstration Aro? Will you believe me then if one of your precious vampires is to die?" "Yes perhaps I will you _highness_" he said highness with disgust yet again. "Do no test me Aro but if I must I will demonstrate. Jane come and attack me with everything you have." Jane took off running at vampire speed but yet I could still see her. "Earth." With that one word I had Jane covered with rocks from which she could not break through. "Water and Wind come to me." The elements appeared around my arms and my hands I flicked my arms towards Jane and combined water and wind to make ice so that she would be frozen. "Now fire burn to ash." Fire quickly surrounded Jane and disintegrated her into nothing but ashes in the wind. "Do you believe me now Aro or shall I demonstrate for you again but this time on yourself?" "N-N-No your highness you are free to leave now." "Thank you oh and Aro lets us never have to meet again for next time I won't be so nice." "Y-Y-Y-Yes your highness"

"Edward, Alice grab my hands and form a circle I'll teleport us out and to Forks, Washington."

They did as I asked and we left.

Once in Forks I walked into my room and grabbed my duffle bag. I stuffed it with all my clothes, toiletries and hair supplies, then walked downstairs and told Charlie that I would be leaving but that I would be back.

"Alice where is your family living now?" I asked when I walked outside.

"We are living in Denali Alaska why?"

"Grab my hands guys"

"Bella you can't come with us" said Edward

"Edward I just saved you life I am going we are going to find Carlisle and Esme along with everyone else, now let's go or I'm going by myself and you can run there."

They were quick to grab my hands after I said that. I closed my eyes and said,

"Teleport: Alaska Denali"

When I opened my eyes we were in Denali woods.

I started running to where I felt and heard a booming laughter.

(Italicized means thoughts)

_Ha-ha I can hear Emmett's booming laughter. I wonder if I can send thoughts out to people, hum well worth a shot._

I quickly put together a though that would freak Emmett out and still get me unrecognized

_Emmett can you hear me? If you can laugh as loud as you can…imagine you're seeing Bella fall flat on her butt. I sent an image of me falling on my butt with the message._

_I wonder if he heard me._

I wasn't disappointed because soon I heard Emmett's laughter boom across the field.

_Come outside Emm and see who came to visit you_

I sent him that last message and quickly closed the mind link.

I saw Emmett run towards the door as soon as I stepped out onto the grass of the backyard

"BELLA!!!" Shouted Emmett

"Hello brother are you going to come hug me or stand there all day?"

He quickly ran over and I thought I up a game to see if he could find me and turned myself invisible.

"Huh? Bella where did you go? Was I dreaming again? Man Rose is going to have a cow when she hears I've been day dreaming about Bella again."

"I already am going to have a cow Emmett!!" shouted Rosalie

"What's going on out here kids?" asked Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

Jasper just walked outside to see what the fuss was about.

"Mom, dad I swear I just saw Bella and I mean I heard her too in my head, now I know I sound crazy but I'm being honest I really heard and saw her." Said Emmett

"Emmett dear we all miss her but she is in Forks sweetie she doesn't even know we are in Alaska." Replied Esme

"Actually yes she does." Said Alice

"Alice." Called out Jasper

"And Bella is here too mom and dad" said Edward

A chorus of his name rang out

"Edward, my son!" Esme ran to hug him.

I thought it was about time I showed myself.

"Hello everyone." I said once I took my invisibility shield off

"BELLA!!" Yelled the family

One second I'm standing the next I'm being squeezed until my eyes almost popped out like those squeeze bears.

"Emm—can't breathe."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella."

"It's ok Emm, I'm fine by the way but everyone we need to talk, Alice and Edward please don't say anything until I finish saying what I need to say. Ok everyone, Carlisle shall we go inside?"

"Yes lets go inside, into the living room."

**Soo lets click the green button to review for the 1st chapter...I want to know what ya thought on chappy one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No i do not own twilight but i so own this story :D and a very satisfied Edward :)**

**Warnings: Lemon in this chapter you have been warned.**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's pov:**

We walked into the house, more like mansion but oh you get the picture it was HUGE!

"Now Bella what is it you wish to speak to us about?" Carlisle asked.

"First I want to try something Carlisle if that is alright?"

"Why of course it is Bella."

"Okay then, Jasper can you come here please?"

"Bella I don't know if that is safe, Jasper hasn't fed in two weeks." Edward said

"I know what I'm doing; now Jasper please come here."

He started towards me until he was a foot away from me. I reached out and touched his throat; I could feel every part of his pain leaving him. His eyes changed to a light baby blue color and his skin had more color to it. "Jasper I'm going to take away all of your scars." When I said that I could see the entire crescent moon shaped imprints fading away into nothing.

"There I'm done." "Bella what did you do to him? Is he human?" asked Alice

"I simply took away his thirst and healed his scars. He doesn't have to drink blood but once a month, apparently when I take away your thirst you get your human eye color back."

"Rosalie I wish to give you something in return, please come up."

"What could you possibly give me that I don't already have?" she sneered

"This, you ungrateful BITCH!"

I touched her skin and made her human eyes return much like I did with Jasper, but I also gave her the chance to get pregnant twice.

"Oh wow now I have human eyes just like Jasper." She said with sarcasm

"Rosalie when you least expect it you'll be thanking me." "Whatever"

She went to go sit by Emmett, while I walked over to all the other Cullens.

Esme's eyes were a hazel green color. I also gave Esme the same gift as Rosalie but I gave her four chances instead of two.

Carlisle had the soft but gentle blue of the ocean color.

Alice's eye color was the brightest blue of all blues. I gave Alice the chance to have three kids of her own as well and I blocked her visions from seeing if it would happen.

When I walked over to Edward I was hesitant to touch him because I didn't know how he would feel about it, I mean he did say he didn't love me anymore. He saw me hesitate and touched my arm with a gentle but sensitive touch. "Bella take a walk with me please?"

I stiffened when he said that because it brought back the memory of that horrible day. It's like I was living it all over again. I pushed the memories back and locked them down tight.

"Okay Edward let me finish with you first."

When I finished I saw his eyes were a beautiful emerald color, they shined with hidden emotions. I could feel myself get lost in them.

I nodded to confirm that I was finished and he took my hand to pull me outside.

"We'll be back soon Carlisle; I know you have questions for Bella."

We walked towards the woods where I could hear a river nearby. When we stepped out of the forest tree line, I saw such a beautiful waterfall and wonderful sea of life.

Before I could stop myself I took off my shoes and walked onto the water. I was literally walking on the water! When I turned around I motion Edward to follow me, he did the same I did and walked towards me.

"I want to show you something Edward."

"Ok what is it Bella."

"Follow me."

We walked till we were at the edge of the water fall.

"Edward take my hand and trust me ok?"

He grabbed my hand and I led us under the water fall. From under it you could see all the life the sea had to offer.

He smiled at me and opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"Edward I love you. I never stopped and I won't stop, I can't stop no matter what I want forever with you."

"I need to know how you feel if you don't want me tell me and I'll take you home and walk away from your family and never return."

"Bella I love you too, what I told you in the forest was a lie I never stopped loving you nor could I ever. You're my life Bella Swan, you're my everything, and you're stuck with me forever Miss. Swan."

When he finished speaking I threw myself at him and kissed him a real kiss he responded instantly.

We kissed like we never kissed before and the best part was we were under a waterfall.

**(Lemon below if you aren't comfortable reading one then skip down sill you see another bold text like this.)**

I soon found myself calling for earth to open a cave for us to we could lie down.

He led me into the earth cave and laid me downon the floor.

"Bella are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes Edward please, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Yes was all it took before he ripped my clothes off, it made such an erotic sound, I could feel myself moisten my panties.

My shirt and skirt was gone, Edwards clothes were gone until he was in nothing but boxers.

He looked ravishing; simply beautiful was the best way to describe him.

"Beautiful." He said

"Bella you're so beautiful."

I blushed and he bent down to kiss me.

He undid my bra and tore my already soaked through underwear.

He took his boxers off in one swift movement.

"Bella I need you to tell me when it hurts ok?"

"Ok Edward I promise."

Once the words left my mouth he entered me, slowly but fast at the same time.

When he reached my barrier he paused and looked at me.

I nodded my head and he thrusted deep into me.

I moaned in pain and he didn't move until I bucked my hips up towards him.

He went too slowly for my liking; I started circling my hips and bucked the up to meet his thrusts. He moaned and got the point that I wanted faster.

He went faster and I moaned in pleasure, "Uhng Edward I'm so close please faster."

He complied and went faster I could feel a coil in the pit of my stomach.

"EEEEDDDDDWAAARRRD!!!!!"

I screamed when I came not too long later he followed with his own scream.

"BBBBEEELLLLAAAA!!!!"

He pulled out and I quickly conjured up some clothing much like the ones that were ripped.

**(OK lemon is over now back to the story)**

"God Edward that was amazing!"

"I know Bella that was better than blood way better than blood!"

"Come on let's get dressed and go back home I'm sure Esme is worried sick."

He chuckled "I know she is worried sick love."

I smiled when he called me love again. I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation.

I quickly said a silent prayed at the mouth of the cave, thanked it for surrounding Edward and me, then I closed it up.

I turned to see Edward smiling down at me; I stepped on the tips of my toes and kissed him a short but passionate kiss.

"Let's go love."

We turned towards the house and took off.

**Now people lets give me some reviews I have updated faster than my other story. I hope you liked it don't worry Bella's explanation to how** **she is a witch is in the next chapter. I won't no skipping go out i promise.**

**No review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I soo don't own twilight but I think I'll borrow Edward tonight. Hey I need a cuddle partner anyways!! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella pov:**

Once we arrived at the house, Edward went to sit on the couch as I went to stand in the center of the room to explain my story.

"Okay, my story may be a bit complicated to understand but just follow through on listening."

They all nodded and I began where I had last left off in my first past life.

"You see, I have lived before this. My name 109 years ago was Isabelle Scarlet Bennett. I know by me saying this I would have had to been alive when Edward was around and I was. I was his fiancée."

"Wait, then why don't I remember you? Carlisle should remember you too."

"I made it that way Edward. That's why you can't remember me much because I saw into the future that you would die and become a vampire. I saw my death shortly after yours. I died at the hand of a Volturi guard. They didn't know who I was then. All they knew was that a human knew too much of their kind."

"I was reborn again for my second and final time as Belle, better known as Bell. In this time, I was needed to fight vampires for my kind. The battle was a fierce and brutal battle; not many survived but soon after the battle ended, I was announced queen of all mythical creatures. But, before I could receive my full powers, I was killed by a vampire who had the ability to be invisible. I didn't die without taking his power from him and killing him as well.

"Now here I am again in this life. I am only reborn when an epic battle will arise and when I am needed. When I jumped off the cliff, I knew what was going to happen because the night before, they came to me."

**(Italic is thoughts and memories)**

_'Bella, wake up. It's time for you to remember who you are…'_

"_What? Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_Before me wer__e five girls. They all looked so young and filled with wisdom. A girl that looked like a nymph walked up to me first._

"_I am Sophia, an earth witch. I'm here to help you get your earth back."_

_Then another girl with a white sash and dress walked up to me._

"_I__ am Dema, the air element. I'm also here to give you your power."_

_The next girl was beautiful. She had a purple gown and she was barefoot, her hair down her back in waves that were full of grace._

"_Hello Isabella. I am Ferocia, which means high spirit in La__tin. I'm here to give you your spirit of wisdom and knowledge of who you are back again."_

_A girl with a Caribbean blue dress came up to me. Her hair was black and eyes a sea green-blue._

"_Hello Isa. I know you do not remember me, but in Italian, I am acqua __di amare. I am the water spirit."_

_The last girl had fire red hair and red eyes. My first thought was that she was a vampire, but these eyes were different. She had fire in them._

"_My name is __Sariel. I'm an Archangel, but you would know me better as _**_Archange_****_l Uriel. I am the "light of God." I am also the fire element."_**

**"_No one can hurt you with all of us combined into you. But, you need to do something that will end your human life so we can be there to intervene. You are now queen of all mythical creatures _****_including vampires. You will get all your powers once you get married to our king. He doesn't know it yet, but the mind reader has other powers than just mind reading."_**

**_When they finished talking, I knew what I had to do. What must be done to protect the m_****_ythical realm._**

**"_I understand now what I must do. Thank you. Will I ever see you guys again?"_**

**_I had to ask the question, because in truth, I really did like them and want to see them again._**

**"_We may meet again but only the future can tell us that sweet Bella_****_." Sariel said to me. She strikes_****_ me as a mother figure would even though she was the fire element._**

**_With that, the five girls vanished into thin air._**

**(End of memories)**

**"So now that you all know all this, there are some things I should tell you." I said****. ****"First things first, are there any questions?"**

**The first to make a comment and ask a real question was Carlisle.**

**"Bella, I don't doubt any of these things you have said. But what exactly are your powers?"**

**"Okay, for one, I'm glad you guys are sitting down.**** This may be shocking. But I have all powers known and unknown to all creatures alike.**

**"The powers that came with me that are my own are of course the power of the elements, the power to have children and to grant people children (At this I saw Rosalie's, ****Esme's and Alice's face light up), and I can take away a vampires thirst****, I can also be invisible and send my thoughts into someone's mind. I am a mental and physical shield."**

**"The one thing I ca****nnot do is make a vampire human b****ecause if I did, then they would just turn to dust."**

**When I finished I looked up to the Cullen's shocked faces.**

**"Um****m****...are there a****nymore questions?"**

**Carlisle asked a question that I knew I would have to answer eventually.**

"Bella, when those 5 witches said you would have to marry their king, did they say anything else?"

"Um...yes they did."

"Can you please tell us?"

"Yes, of course. Okay, so we all know Edward will be the king because obviously he reads minds. I know of the powers he will contain and there is a prophecy that you guys should know. It goes like this:

_The queen that rules us shall meet her king_

_There will be obstacles for__ them, testing their love_

_When they wed they will be brought to their full powers_

_A great battle will emerge after they wed_

_The world of the mythical realm lies in their hands_

_The battle will be brutal_

_They will lose loved ones and gain some in return_

_Together, with their children, they will protect the world."_

When I finished saying the prophecy, the family just stared in shock at me, their mouths ajar and unmoving.

It was quite funny to look at, but also kind of nerve-raking.

I wanted them to move or something, so I yelled at the top of my lungs. Well, more like screeched, but I hopefully got my point across. "WILL YOU GUYS MOVE OR SOMETHING!!!! I DON'T LIKE BEING STARED AT LIKE I HAVE TWO DAMN HEADS!!!!"

After I got done screaming, they had their hands over their ears.

"Okay, now that you guys are moving again, can we talk about this or is the conversation over?"

Before anyone could respond, the door flew off its hinges and there stood......

**Hehe I updated earlier just as promised. I have help and my new partner for this story is dolphinherovamp5!!**

**She is a very good writer and i enjoy reading her stories!**

**Anyways enough rambling review the story by clicking the awesome button below :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I KNOW IT HAS BEEN AWHILE BUT YOU WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I HAVE A PARTNER IN WRITTING THIS STORY AND HER NAME IS atwilightfan2 and our beta for the story is Dolphinherovamp5!! SO TELL US WHATCHA THINK AT THE END MMMKAY?! THEY WORKED HARD AND SLAVED ON THIS..**

**We don't own twilight some characters I've created on my own :) enjoy and leave a review!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella pov:**_

There, standing at the door, was Uriel the Archangel.

"Bella, you have to hurry. There is no time to waste." Uriel rushed out, panic in laced in her voice.

"What do you mean? How much longer?" I replied.

"They are building an army. Each day their army gets stronger. Your family is in danger."

"Charlie, he's in danger?" I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Yes, but not just Charlie." She looked around at the Cullen's. "When you were reborn, the powers you have spiked and he sensed this."

She stood there, staring at the Cullen's. "You have found our king. He will come to reclaim what he believes is his. Bella, if you are not married before he comes..." She paused and looked at Edward again. "...he will kill you. Then all of your powers will be his."

"What? The battle starts after I marry." I said, looking over at Edward. "Is this not correct?"

"Bella, if you die this time, we will not be able to bring you back. All of mankind and all the mythical creatures will be lost. He will rule with an iron fist. His blood-lust will over-power other senses."

"When will the battle begin? How long do I have to gather an army?"

"First, you must build an army. All of the Mythical creatures will be at your beacon call. The elements will help. Look to the forest. Your woodland creatures will aid in gathering your troops. I will bestow upon you the power to speak in any language. Talk to the animals. They will help."

"Uriel, how long do we have? You keep avoiding the question. How long?!"

"Bella, Uriel. What can we do to help?" Carlisle asked. "Please, Bella was trying to explain. When? I have so many questions. I need to understand. We need to understand."

"Bella, what have you told them? And can you please freeze time so we can explain to him? This family will either be the key element to survival or will destroy everything." Uriel said with a sadden look on her face.

"What do you mean? Freeze time?"I felt bewildered.

"You have the power to slow down time or freeze it for brief periods. Not for long though. Maybe an hour or two at the most." She smiled at me. "All of your powers and knowledge has not returned. Please let me help?" She appeared almost desperate.

"Bella, come. It is time to train. Your powers are still trying to return to you. Physically, your body needs to heal. Mentally, your mind will react to things differently. Let's go to meet some of your followers."

"Bella, I just found you again. Please do not leave me." Edward said, grabbing my arm. "I do not know if…" Edwards' voice trailed off. He was lost in thought. Was he having second thoughts about me?

"Edward, what is it that you want to say?" Carlisle asked.

"What if I am up for this? If I can handle, what is going to happen?" He looked at the ground. "I spent my whole life trying to avoid battles and saving humanity. Now, what am I going to do? What happens if my family dies?"

He is concerned about his family. That could be understood. Was he also concerned about me? Was this and everything else too much for him to handle? He made love to me. The memory of the waterfall was replaying throughout my head.

Flashback:

"_Bella, I love you too. What I told you in the forest was a lie. I never stopped loving you, nor could I ever. You're my life Bella Swan. You are my everything and you're stuck with me forever Miss. Swan."_

Flashback End

"Edward, you are coming with Bella. Are you not?" Uriel asked. "This all depends on your choice to be with her. Are you not in love with Bella? Will you not marry her?"

I looked back at Edward. Please let him say, yes!

"Bella, the time where I am taking you is very different. One day here will be like a year there. Time and space will be different." Uriel pointed out.

"I understand, Uriel. I am ready to make the journey."

Edward looked at me. He let go of my hand and turned to walk towards his family. Was all of this too much for him to handle? Was he rejecting me? After everything that just happened, he turns his back on me again?

"Edward, are you okay with all of this?" I asked him.

"It is a lot to take in. I mean, you were dead. You died not once, but a few times. How am I supposed to deal with all of this?" Edward said, never looking at me.

"Uriel, can we not give him some time? I will go with you the mystical land of legendary and mythical creatures." I said, feeling as if I would be saying good bye to Edward again.

"Edward, I understand you need sometime. I will give you time. Do what is best for you. I have to do this with or without you." I walked over to him. I wanted to give him a gentle kiss. He turned when I tried. I knew this was hard on him. So, I just whispered, "I love you, Edward. No matter what, you will always have my heart."

I walked over to Alice and said, "Will you please look after him?" She nods.

I walked to the door and looked back at the family I was leaving behind. I had one more question. Uriel needs to explain this to me.

"Uriel, if he refuses to be a part of this, what happens to me?"

"We will have to freeze you in time. You will remain that way, forever. We cannot allow him to kill you, to take your powers. His evil will rule the world and no human or mythical creature will survive."

With that, I walked out of the house to begin recruiting my army, hoping that when I returned, Edward would want me.

The world between Heaven and Earth.

"Bella, we have begun to gather creatures for your army. Here is a list. You choose the ones that will work the best. They are all willing to help."

"Thanks, Uriel," I said as she handed me the list.

I looked over the list.

"A Valkyrie, the chosen of the slain?" I asked, trying to figure out what some of these creatures do.

"A Valkyrie is a host of female figures who decide who will die in battle. The Valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain." She told me.

I continued to look over the list, reading off a few that caught my eye.

"Cerberus and Orthrus, are they the three headed dogs? The ones that guard the Afterworld?"

"Yes, Bella. Your knowledge of mythical creatures is slowly returning."

I scanned the list picking out the ones I knew. "Centaur, Cyclopes, Gorgons. Medusa was a gorgon, was she not?"

"Yes, very good. In no time, you will be fully healed."

"Manticore and Mermaids."

I sighed. My mind kept returning to Edward. Was this really too much for him to handle?

My army was almost complete. I was working on my powers. They would come with us to the mountains for the final battle between Vampires and Mythical creatures.

"Bella, you are strong enough and your army will be ready. It is time to head back to see Edward." She looked at me. "This all depends on him."

"I know. I'm just scared that he will not want me anymore. That I'm not human enough for him anymore."

She sighed. "Bella, Edward is very much in love with you. I can see how much it bothers him that he couldn't understand all this fast enough. But he does love you Bella. Can you not feel it or has that power not returned yet?"

"I'm not sure anymore Uriel. I just want to get back home to my love. Can we go?"

"Yes, my queen. Let's go."

**Ok you just read the story that was roughly 2 pages long but don't worry it will get longer in time! so leave a review lovely's cause that's the only way you are getting another chapter..give us ten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so we didn't get 10 reviews but I love this story too much to not write. So I'm writing now! Sorry it took so long…**

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own book I just own plot…**

**Chapter 5: Bella pov:**

Just as Uriel and I were about to transport back to my beloved one of the mythical creatures approached me looking worried.

"My queen we are having a problem with the centaurs they have started acting out and for what we are not certain we need your help, the witches have also just arrived and would like to see you and everyone is generally getting rather restless" he said.

"I will be right there…" I blanked not knowing his name.

"My name is Odiniese my queen; but I go by Odd" he said.

_Wow ok no wonder he is nicknamed Odd…he is certainly living up to his nickname._

"Ok Odd I'll be on my way immediately." I said.

I turned to look at Uriel "Uriel can you go and check to see if Edward is ready to come? I know it has only been 2 weeks since I have seen him but I miss him and I don't know if I can do this without him. I need him here please" I practically begged.

"Yes my queen I will leave immediately and find out if our future king is ready to carry out his destiny and join us" she said.

"Ok you go get Edward, if he is ready and I will try to fix everything here" I said

Uriel simply nodded and flashed back into another realm. I longed to go with her, to go home and see Edward but I knew I was needed so I turned to the direction Odd went off to.

_He really does have an odd name…ha-ha I just said his name is Odd...get it odd - Odd? Ha! I crack myself up…*sigh* I really miss Edward, I hope he comes back with Uriel; I need him here with me._

"Madam?" said Odd.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you coming? The others are waiting for you" he said.

"Yes, let's go" I replied.

"Odd if you don't mind me asking what are you?" I asked, hoping not to offend one of my followers.

"Well I guess you would call me a God, although I am not the same one that unaware billions worship, we Gods know that even though we are immortal and have powers that there is only the flimsiest of veils between us and mortals. We were all once just like them and any of them could quite easily have been us" he replied.

_Well shit … don't I fell insignificant? I am conversing with a God. Who am I to lead these people? I need Edward._

"Your majesty is everything alright?" Odin asked concerned.

"Yes everything is fine, let's go see to the others shall we?" I said. When we got to the camp where most of the creatures were staying I immediately understood Odin's need to bring me. I summoned the loudest voice I could and shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Suddenly all the noise and yelling that was going on dissolved into silence. When no one answered my question I spoke again. "Would someone like to tell me what is going on here? I asked quieter this time as it was so silent I could have whispered and been heard. One brave Emere stepped forward. I always felt a sadness wash over me when a saw one for an Emere is only a child. Albeit is a child that can travel between the earth and the afterlife. They are said to die on the happiest day of their life, I can't imagine living like that.

"My Queen many of us are enemies and when we are all forced together like this even for as great a cause as this well tensions tend to run high" he said in a small voice that broke my heart.

"Right well I would like one representative from each species with a problem to come to me and form a line we will sort this out. We need to work together squabbling like infants is not helping" I said in what I hope was a compassionate but tough voice. I watched as they all seem to vote someone to approach me and in the end only about 10 different creatures came up to me. Seeing my confusion Odd said "these are the ones that have the actual problems the others are just getting impatient and bored"

"Ah" I replied. "Well who is first?" A centaur walked up to me; well I already knew we were having problems with them. "What is your name?" I asked him feeling that just calling him centaur was disrespectful.

"My name is Agathon" he said while bowing his head.

"Doesn't that mean good?" I asked trying to remember.

"Yes your majesty is very smart"

"Thanks you. What is your problem?"

"Well the griffins and unicorns are encroaching on our territory" he said with anger in his eyes.

"I will give each of the groups a warning and if they happen to again you have my permission to send them to me and I will deal with them" I said.

"Thanks you kind majesty" he replied before running off to join the rest of his kind.

"Who is next?" I called out. The rest rushed towards me citing that their problem is the worst therefore they should go next.

_I wish Edward were here, he would give me the strength to deal with this._

"Stop" I said getting a migraine. "How about you, the faun"

"Thank you my Queen" he said looking extremely grateful.

"And how may I help you … I'm sorry what is your name?" I asked feeling quite embarrassed not to have asked him before.

"Bion, my name is Bion it means-"

"Life" I said before he could. "How may I help you Bion?"

"The Al Basti are trying to bribe us into playing the flute for them by giving us wine" he replied looking outraged.

"Al Basti sometimes confused with a succubus. Beautiful night-demons. However unlike a succubus these are not sexual creatures some visits those who have guilty souls and come for families that have committed bloody crimes that have gone unpunished and others are a demon of childbirth who blinds unborn children and causes miscarriages and stillbirths to women who have committed crimes that have gone unpunished. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yes my Queen"

"And why are you so upset at this proposition?" I asked puzzled.

"These Al Basti seem to think that we are Satyrs. We do not play the flute and drink and worship Bacchus. Satyrs have hoofs, we fauns have human feet" he said full of pride.

"Well I am sure if you explain this to them and show them your feet they will back off.

"Thank you my queen" he said in a bow before leaving.

_Two down, eight to go. I needed Edward._

**Back in Alaska**

**Edward pov:**

_I don't know what I was thinking letting Bella go off on her own; I mean I promised her that she couldn't get rid of me that easily and yet I just let her walk away due to my own stupid fears. I love Bella and I hope she is alright._

"Edward!" yelled Alice.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs to see Alice tapping her little foot in a…well as Bella would call it a death trap.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"I just had a vision and I think Uriel is coming for you…but I cannot see whether you go with her or not…you haven't decided yet; I know that Bella needs your help and you need to familiarize yourself with all the other mythical creatures that exist" she explained.

"Alice I don't know if I can do this though. I love Bella more than anything in this world but she isn't the same Bella as she was. She is so strong and sure of what she is and what she had to do. What if she doesn't need me anymore? What if she has outgrown me? I don't think I could handle that Alice. After thinking that she was dead I don't think my un-beating heart could take it, I think it would quite literally shatter from the pain. For the first time in my and Bella's relationship I am not the one making the decisions and I don't know what to do."

"Listen Edward even though Bella isn't the shy and naive 17 year old girl we thought she was doesn't mean she isn't still Bella. You and her are obviously destined to be together. I don't even need my gift to see that" she said tenderly.

"How do you know?" I asked sounding rather like a child.

"Because she has had hundreds of years to find someone and you are the only person she has ever found. You are her other half and unless you go to her she will only have half of herself with her when she is in battle. She will much more vulnerable. She needs you Edward, just like you need her" Alice said.

"I know, I want to go to wherever Bella is; I know she needs me and I need her, if I am to become a king like everyone says I am, then it is about time I start acting like one don't you think?" I said.

"Yes I think it is time for you to go my king" replied Uriel.

I spun around to see her standing in the room.

_I didn't even hear her come in…was I that deep in my thoughts to not have noticed being snuck up upon? I don't know but I feel nuts I am talking to myself in my head._

"Uriel" I said.

"My king I am sorry for interrupting but I couldn't help but listen, you are right it is time you take your place with the queen; she needs your help and she will not accept help from any other male. Let me tell you a story of our great queen; I am sure you have heard of Queen Elizabeth? The first one; not the one that is still alive with a lot of dogs. She is the one who never married; she died as all mythical creatures that are not vampires do, she was 69; she came back because the world needed her again, her spirit is an old one. She has a pure heart and every power known to the mythical realms. Queen Isabella has always protected everyone that has come to her; even if it meant her death, she knows no bounds when it comes to protection and everything she does is for the greater good of the mythical realm. You are the only man in the history of time that she has ever shown feelings for, she has never given any man a second glance" she said.

_Even hearing everything she says the images from her head were extraordinary, my Bella, every time she was alive and reborn she always looked more beautiful than the last._

"Uriel if it is alright with you I would like to go to where Bella is, can you take me?" I asked ready now for whatever fate has in store for me.

"Yes sir, but I don't think I need to take you; your powers are manifesting, just think of Bella and your love for her and you will be there" she replied.

_Spiritual being say what?! Ok I really need to stop watching Hannah Montana with Alice it is screwing with my mind and thoughts…_

"Okay well then let's go" I said eager to get to the love of my existence.

I closed my eyes and opened my mind and thought of only Bella.

"Edward?" said Bella. "Where the hell did you come from?" she asked as she threw herself at me.

"I missed you Bella, I needed you. I haven't needed to breathe in over a hundred years but without you there it felt like I couldn't. Like my life had literally stopped" I said remembering the feeling, it sent an involuntary shiver up my spine. Seeing this Bella pulled me impossibly closer and attached her lips to mine. Her lips tasted like strawberries, heaven, love and life all wrapped up in one perfect package. Our lips moved in unison until she ran her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. Just as I was about to grant it the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted us and pulled us back to reality. I looked around and saw 9 people (and I use the term loosely) staring at us. I looked down at Bella for direction.

"I am so sorry, we got a little carried away" Bella said turning a delicious pink color. "I would like to introduce you to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The future King" she said proudly as she looked up at me.

_How did I ever question her? How did I ever question us?_

"Your highnesses I hate to ruin your reunion but perhaps we could deal with the remaining problems before you two retire for the day to catch up" Odd added.

"Yes of course, I am sorry to have disturbed you" I said politely. If I was going to be their king I needed to make a good impression.

Bella stood on her tiptoes and placed her mouth right next to my ear "I'm not" she whispered in it. She is trying to kill me, if she keep this up my balls are actually going to explode.

"Right let's move on then shall we? Who is next?" Bella asked as if she hasn't just been teasing me.

"I am your Majesties" answered what was easily the weirdest creature I had seen.

"Bella what the hell is that?" I whispered in Bella's ear looking at the huge bird with a woman's head.

"That is a Gamayun. It is a prophetic bird. Think of it as the mythical creatures answer to Alice. It is a symbol of knowledge and wisdom. When they die they are said to turn in to archangels" Bella whispered back.

"What is your name?" I asked it? Her?

"Ireneus" she replied in a curt tone.

"What seems to be the problem?" Bella asked ignoring the tone of the creature.

"Well it is not a problem we have now, it is one I foresee happening" she said complacently.

"Well when it actually happens come back. I can't deal with anymore than I have to right now" Bella said, her stress finally showing. The Gamayun flew off in a huff.

_Archangel my ass; more like stuck up bitch.  
_

"Next" Bella yelled in a bored voice. She wants to do this about as much as me. A good-looking man walked up to us. He bowed his head slightly at me but grasped Bella's hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"Your highness, I did not expect you to be so beautiful" he practically purred at her. Who the hell is this guy? What a douche. I grabbed Bella and pulled her to my side. Bella turned to me and gave me a look that said "Why don't you just piss on me and get it over with?"

"Who are you?" I said in a voice that betrayed my agitation.

"I am one of the Grigori" he stated. When he saw that I showed no recognition he continued. "We are a group of fallen angels who mated with human females giving rise to a hybrid race. I am Shamsiel one of the leaders. I was once a Guardian of Eden" as he said this he looked to Bella. She isn't impressed buddy. She is queen and I am king of all mythical creatures including you so there …

"What problem can we solve for you Shamsiel?" Bella asked kindly.

"I must confess I don't really have one I just wanted to meet you your highness. I have heard tales of your beauty, intelligence and kindness and wished to see myself if you were everything they said you to be. You are." he said staring at her.

"Well thanks for wasting everyone's time, you may now go" I said viciously. This guy is really starting to irritate me. Thank god he did as I said and left straight away. I was starting to imagine different and creative ways to kill him. I wonder where I can get a pool of piranhas?

Next came up a beautiful woman. "What is your name?" I asked her, even though I could probably find out from reading her mind I found it polite to ask instead.

"Kiyohime or just Kiyo is fine" she replied. What is she, she looks perfectly normal. I don't want to ask Bella again; maybe I'll just take a little peak inside her head. She was thinking about a story. She was thinking of a widow of a village headman. The family was wealthy enough to entertain and provide lodging for traveling priests, who often passed by on their way to a famous shrine. One day, a handsome visiting priest named Anjin fell in love with the beautiful woman, but after a time he overcame his passions and refrained from further meetings. The woman became furious at the sudden change of heart and pursued him in rage. The priest and the woman met at the edge of the river, where the priest asked a boatman to help him to cross the river, but told him not to let her cross with his boat. When the woman saw that Anjin was escaping her, she jumped into the river and started to swim after him. While swimming in the torrent of the river, she transformed into a large serpent because of her rage. When Anjin saw her coming after him in the form of a huge serpent, he ran into the temple. He asked the priests for help and they hid him under the bell of temple. However, the serpent smelled him hiding inside the bell and started to coil around it. It banged the bell loudly several times with its tail, and then gave a great roar of fire that melted the bell, killing the priest. What a strange story. When Edward looked closer at the woman in front of them he realized it was the woman from the story. Ever since that day, ever since she had felt the pain of unrequited love she would not allow any lovers to be happy she had come to separate us by killing Bella. Just as I went to warn Bella Kiyo had already turned into a serpent. Bella reacted instantly and had it encased in her physical shield. She started making it smaller and smaller. As she did so I started to feel a pressure on the inside of my head. A second after Bella had literally squeezed the life out of Kiyo I fell to my knees. The last thing I heard was Bella screaming my name before darkness consumed me.

**Ok I hope you review peoples!!**

**Now everyone while reviewing pls thank my partner that help me put this together ****KAYLEE-BELLA!!!**

**Now we would like to reach 30 reviews so spread the word of the story if you want a new chapter :)**

**Question for the day:**

**What is your favorite memory?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys can forgive us for waiting so long to update this chapter...**

**from not on Kaylee and I have decided to try to update weekly if not every other week :)**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

"_Edward!"_ I screamed. _How the bloody hell could he faint? He is a fucking vampire!_ I ran over to him as quickly as I could, terrified that he could be seriously hurt or even dead. _NO Bella, you CAN NOT think that! He isn't dead just help him up; do something besides sitting here and sobbing like a fucking pansy ass. Okay, I have officially cracked. I'm having a conversation with myself inside my head._ I lifted my off shield now I was pretty sure the bitch was dead and encased us both inside it. I pushed energy out until everyone was far enough us from us both, and I levitated him up with my powers so he wasn't on the floor any longer. I needed to get us back to our room and call Carlisle. He was the only vampire doctor I knew. As I walked toward the door, movement from the floor caught my eye. The girl was coming back to life before my very eyes. Before she could rise to her feet I ordered the guards to seize her_. "How are you still alive and what did you do to him? Answer me now, little girl, because my patience has fucking run out!"_ I screamed at her.

What she did next pissed me off more than anything else ever had. She laughed. At me and in my face._ This bitch doesn't know who the fuck I am. It looks like it is time to remind her who the fuck she is dealing with! _I looked straight at her with fire burning in my eyes and said, "I call upon the great elements that surround me, come and do my bidding." There was a strange lilt to my voice; you could hear the power that existed in it. As soon as the words were spoken the elements surrounded me, and the four spirits encircled me, consuming me. The girl finally look petrified, I smiled sardonically down at her. "Would you like to answer me now, before your life pays the forfeit? Honestly, right now I could just take away your mind, but then you wouldn't be able to fully understand everything I am going to do to you." I said while I smirked.

I looked at the guards and said, "give me some room boys, this is gonna get unpleasant."

They immediately obeyed and scurried off a few yards. The girl tried to flee, like I knew she would. I let her think she had a chance to escape me. I gave her a minute head start, before I whispered, "Air." The air did as requested and in a whirl of wind brought her back in front of me. "Earth," I declared. Vines rose from the ground and wound tightly around her body, holding her captive. I was about to end her life with fire when one word stopped me cold.

"Bella."

**Edward POV**

My mind felt like it had been disconnected from the rest of my body; like it was floating. My body, however, was in pain. It was nowhere near the magnitude from when I was changed into a vampire, but it was agonizing, nonetheless. I didn't understand where I was, but I could hear voices. One stood out. The voice was beautiful but she sounded like she was in pain and very pissed off. _Not someone I would want to piss off. _I thought to myself. _Then again, all I could do was think to myself, because I could not move my lips. I couldn't move anything. I could feel the pain slowly diminishing but it was turning into a dull ache. A rush of memories flooded my mind of me in different times. I didn't understand. But I did know it was me; in every memory I was gazing at a beautiful woman, who could only be Bella. She is superbly beautiful, and she seems to become lovelier as each recollection goes by. I noticed that my body had stopped hurting; but I didn't feel like I was in control of my body just yet. Almost like an electric current was running over my body, it was quite soothing. A voice whispered though my mind, _"come back to the land of the living, Edward. It is your fate to rule with Isabella. Take your place by her side as you should have long ago; you are her king, her missing piece, her other half and true soul mate. You both are truly one; you know how to do this now, how to combine your powers so that you both move as one single unit. Use it to help you in battle and to find out who amongst you is loyal and who is not. Wake up now, it is time."

Once the voice left, I could feel my body again. I tried to open my eyes, but could not feel them responding yet. I tried again and felt them flutter. I put all my strength and will into it, and on the third and final time I opened my eyes. It took a few moment for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when I did, there she was; my queen, my lover, my soul mate. She looked angry and so was I, for she had a traitor being held captive. I whispered her name hoping to get her attention so I could be let down from her power of levitation. "Bella," I whispered, softly.

Her head whipped around so fast; even I had trouble following it. She stared into my eyes silently for a moment before she let out a relieved sigh, "Edward." She let me down gently to the floor and before I even had a chance to get up, she had pounced on me. "Oh God, Edward. I thought I'd lost you," she cried, tucking her face into my neck.

"It's okay, love. I'm okay," I soothed, as I rubbed her back.

"What happened to you, Edward?" she asked, her words being muffled by my neck.

"I don't know. When you started to use the shield on Kiyo, I felt a pressure inside my head. The more you used the shield, the more the pressure built. It finally got too much, and I guess I passed out," I explained.

"I think I know what happened. Something similar happened to me before I first started using my powers. It's basically a buildup of energy from not using your powers. You have to use them regularly or it will build up again," she told me.

"I love you," I said, as I leaned towards her.

"I love you too," she mumbled against my lips. Before we got too into the kiss, a growl interrupted us. We both looked over to where the sound originated from. I frowned when I saw that Kiyo was still alive. _I thought Bella had killed her. _We walked over hands clasped together, to where she was still being held with vines.

"How are you still alive?" I asked her.

She turned at me and I was shocked by the look of anguish on her face. "No-one can kill me, I cannot die. I am doomed to roam the earth alone, forever. That is my punishment," she replied.

"Nothing is immortal," Bella stated.

"There is only one way I know of that can kill me," Kiyo said.

"And that would be?" Bella asked.

"I am not going to tell you how to kill me, no matter how much I loathe this existence." I took this chance to look into her mind; I knew Bella asking would have triggered her to think of it. _Bingo._

"I know how to kill her," I said.

"How?" Bella inquired.

"We have to combine the water in which she first into the serpent, and the fire with which she killed her love," I answered.

"So we have to boil her? Eww."

"I guess so. Can you control both water and fire at the same time?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't used the elements in a while. It would severely weaken me. I have an idea; do you trust me, Edward?"

"With my life," I answered, simply.

Bella looked at the girl, relaxed the muscles in her face and body and all of a sudden Kiyo was suspended in a ball of water. She turned to me and said "I had sex with Jacob."

"_What the fuck, Bella?"_ I cried.

"Edward," she said calmly. "Look at your hands." I looked down to see a flame dancing on each of my palms. "Now, concentrate your anger towards Kiyo." I thought of her attempt on Bella's life and before I knew it the water began to bubble.

Kiyo struggled in the water, lashing out against the side trying to break free but it was no use. As water rushed into her lungs and her skin began to burn, her fighting stopped. Soon her heart stopped too.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, before walking into my arms.

"Yes, love. I'm fine. I'm still a little bit pissed you said you slept with Jacob but other than that . . ."

"I only said it because I knew it would get you angry. Our emotions are connected to the elements. Anger brings on fire. Calm brings forth water. Happiness is linked to earth. Sadness is tied to air. Once you learn to control your emotions, you'll control you elemental powers better."

"What else do I need to learn?" I asked, curious.

"Well, let's see . . ." she started, but quickly got cut off.

"My queen and king, I am sorry to interrupt but if you will, we have a meeting to attend," a weird looking creature addressed us. He looked like a half man, half donkey? At least I think it's a donkey…

I looked at Bella and sent a message straight into her mind. _Let's get this over with, love so that we can talk. I do also need to speak to Uriel, when I get a chance._

_Okay, Edward but this is not going to over as soon as you'd like. Meetings like these take awhile and breaks are only allowed for emergencies. So unless someone dies, we are going to be stuck here for quite some time. _She sent back, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

_Then let us make this quick and painless as possible._ "Very well, have everyone report back to the meeting area and have the guards surround the thrones. I do not want a repeat of the incident earlier. Is that understood?" I said to the man horse, with an authoritive voice, letting him know that I was not to be defied.

"Y-y-yes, your highness," he stuttered and ran off.

"Well, my love, shall we?" I asked, as I offered my arm to her.

"Yes, we shall," she replied, while looping her arm through mine; all the while having a smirk playing on her face.

_We shall indeed, it is our duty. Unfortunately. _I thought to myself as we walked to our thrones.

The meeting took well over 4 hours, which to put it plainly sucked. Never in my entire existence had I wanted to fall asleep so badly, I was so bored at one point that I started counting dust particles.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella standing over me.

"Yes, love" I responded

"Where did you go? You looked out of it for a moment?" she asked, intrigued.

"I was thinking over the meeting and how badly I wished for sleep because quite frankly I wanted to die, if the boredom of it wasn't killing me already," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well I have something fun we can do. It won't bore you but you will have your work cut out for you. Let's go, you're gonna need to hunt because you will be using a lot of energy," she stated.

I walked out to the woods taking out two deer that crossed my path immediately. Before returning to, my love, in what looked like an empty battlefield?

"Bella, what is this?" I asked, while looking around at targets and other creatures that were just standing there tensed.

"Edward, this is a practice arena; we are going to practice using your powers by using targets and people. I need to know what powers you have and which you do not. From what I can see you seem to have control of the elements and of course you have your mind reading. You also seem to have the power of persuasion, something that I myself, do not have. Do you understand that the power to persuade is a very dangerous power? It must never be used unless needed," she stated, in a stern manner.

I could only nod in understanding of what she was saying. _I mean what are the odds that I get a bad power; it figures it would happen to me._

"_Edward!_ Snap out of it. You need to focus; this is not the time to zone out it that head of yours. You need to not only rely on your mind reading power so for now I am taking it away until you are trained without it," she declared. I felt an odd tingling sensation around my head before it was gone. _Great, I hope she know she is sentencing me to death; without my mind reading I'm as good as dead…great, just fucking great._ The training went on for hours and I'm not afraid to admit that I got my ass handed to me countless times. But as the minutes and hours slowly passed by I got better and learned to listen to my body and learn to use instinct. I learned that have power over the elements. I am a shield mentally and physically. I have mind reading. I can take away, borrow, and keep powers that are not mine. I am also telekinetic. I had one fight. My opponent was none other than, my love, Bella. She didn't go easy on me, and I was forced not to go easy on her. In the end, I saw her as my equal and nothing more. Our powers are matched, as well as our skills. While most of us walked away unscratched, the arena did not. There were burn marks, broken trees, missing patches of grass and a pretty much destroyed landscape. Bella and I walked hand in hand towards our cabin; we were about to enter when Uriel appeared before us. "My King and Queen, the witches are asking for your services in the meeting chambers."

We nodded in sync and walked to the chambers to discuss with the witches, "Edward, before we go in you must know this; the witches are a very powerful group, me being a witch myself, we are open minded but we are also very strict and do not like change very much, but we do try. Some of these witches will question you, but keep in mind that they are not at all in charge and that you are King not them," she said, anxiously.

"Bella, I will do my best to keep my temper in check, but I will put them in their place if need be; like you said I am the King not them," I said with conviction. With that we walked into the room for yet another meeting.

_Let's hope this one isn't as boring._

**What did you guys think? Kaylee-Bella gets most of the credit she revised it all and wrote up the juicy portions of the chapter :)**

**leave a review and maybe we will update fast that every other week :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm updating earlier than planned for this story but this just came to me and I just had to write this. **

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Unknown pov:**

I was walking down my corridor to my room when a guard stopped me. "S-S-Sir we have a problem," he stuttered. I simply sighed and nodded my head for him to continue. "She has vanished. We had her location locked down. Then, just as soon as we had her locked, she vanished. Her powers have grown. We fear she may have found the Chosen King. O-o-otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

Sullenly, I waved him off by a flick of my fingers and he ran. Poor guard, he will not last long. They never do. Such a shame. If the witch queen gains immortality as a vampire and still remains a witch, she will be indestructible. Especially if she finds her king. It was written in the scrolls that are said to be the end of me. Sort of a prophecy, if you will say. I grabbed the stupid _human dégoûtant _device. I looked back at the time I had that _chienne _killed just because she annoyed me and had been growing stronger.

"Rocco!" I called out into the human device.

"Yes master?" he responded in less than four seconds obediently, knowing that I do not like waiting.

"I want her found! I want ALL the information you have on what is going on and I want it reported back immediately! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled at him angrily.

"Y-Y-Yes master. I will personally seek her out and find her for you master. Shall I bring her back to base or just kill her?" he asked, fear evident in his tone.

"Bring her to me. I want her alive and if she has a king, KILL HIM. Do not hesitate because he may have a replica of her powers. THAT is something we do not want!" I yelled back.

He did as I asked and left, knowing I would want him to be gone immediately. Now, what to do around here while I was bored. I decided to look over the scroll once more.

Scroll

_When fall comes in the 20__th__ century, a child will be reborn_

_She will be queen of her world and put an end onto the evil._

_By her side, a king that has been reborn for her time and time again._

_The two united will be more powerful than ever before._

_In the 21__st__ century, they will take over and rule, bringing the world to an era of peace and love._

_For the peace to happen, they will need to destroy the one man who fights against them._

_His name is Ares, the God of War._

_They will win many battles, great and small, and gather friends from afar._

_In the end, Ares will meet his demise._

I reread that damn scroll for the thousandth time. Oh, and if you haven't guessed so far, I am Ares, the God of War, and I will be the one who wins this war. No matter what that ridiculous prophecy said.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I want everyone who reads this to send regards to Kaylee-Bella's step-mom who tore all her **ligaments **in her ankle. Hopefully Kaylee-Bella will be back with us soon.**

**Everyone also thank Dolphinherovamp5 for helping me edit this story.**

**Ok review everyone :)  
**


End file.
